


Whiteboard

by gaymumbling



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are bffs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Felix is pretty, M/M, Rated for swearing, hyunjin is tall, most of this takes place at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: in which changbin puts a werewolves vs vampires poll on the whiteboard on his dorm room door and felix votes on it at 2 in the morning. s'cute.





	Whiteboard

Basically, it had been a long day.

After finishing all of his classes and going to two different club meetings, all Changbin wanted to do was lay face first on his bed and blast music through his headphones, but chilling in the room with his roommate and their best friend was a decent substitute. At least Chan was on his own bed this time; he was known for being the touchy one in the friendship, but he knew when to give space. That is not to say, however, that Changbin was  _ not _ facedown on his bed. The only difference between his ideal situation and the current situation was a lack of loud music and the addition of Jisung sitting in his desk chair.

The three had already been idly chatting for a couple hours, sharing stories about their days and complaining about professors, and Changbin was considering kicking Jisung out in favor of an attempt at a good night’s sleep when the three heard what might have been a knock at their door.

“Nose goes!” Chan yelled, a bit too loudly for two in the morning, quickly bringing his pointer finger to his nose to signify that he would not be the one to open the door.

Jisung rolled his eyes and put his finger to his nose as well, leaving Changbin to groan loudly but still roll out of bed. He dragged himself to the door and looked out the peephole, but only saw the empty hallway. Confused, he glanced back at his friends.

“Looks like we were ding-dong ditched,” he said, making his way back to his bed, when he heard sounds outside the door again.

“What the hell,” Changbin mumbled, turning to yank the door open.

Perhaps even more surprising than being ding-dong ditched at two in the morning was finding a very beautiful boy crouched in the doorframe, holding an Expo marker, poised to write, flanked by another very tall and beautiful boy flanking him.

The confusion on Changbin’s face was mirrored in the hunched stranger’s. The boy straightened up and capped the marker. Now that his face was eye-level, Changbin noticed the other boy’s gorgeous eyes and full lips - and freckles. The boy reached forward to snap the marker back into the plastic clip attached to the whiteboard stuck to the door.

Flustered, Changbin turned to Chan and Jisung, begging them with his eyes for help or guidance but receiving nothing. He turned back to the boys in the hallway.

“Oh hey, sorry to bother you guys, we were just voting on your board,” the taller of the two boys explained.

Right, dummy, the whiteboard, Changbin thought. He often used the board to write polls for the people living in his hall - and visitors - to vote on, offering two options that people can put tallies under and spur discussions. This particular poll was the age-old vampires vs. werewolves question, to which someone had added bigfoot as an option.

“Right, totally,” Changbin said, suddenly forgetting how tired he was because he made eye contact with the boy with dirty blond hair and holy. shit. Not only did Changbin forget to be tired, he also forgot how to speak, apparently, because the tall boy kept talking.

“Obviously we had to vote for vampires, right? Because werewolves are basically useless unless there’s a full moon, and sure vampires can’t go out into the sun but at least for me, as a theater major, that’s not too big of an issue.” He chuckled at that. “Also, uh, my name is Hyunjin,” the boy said, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself. He hit the shorter boy on the shoulder.

He shook out of his trance-like state and opened his mouth and the sound that came from it was basically heaven.

“Oh yeah, vampires for sure. Name’s Felix.”

Jesus Christ, Changbin thought.

“Jesus Christ,” Changbin said.

“I’m sorry?” Felix asked.

“No what I mean is I totally agree with you. Werewolves are dumb, basically furry propaganda, really,” Changbin said, somehow recovering.

Felix laughed. So did Hyunjin. Changbin was proud.

“Glad to know we’re on the same page,” Felix said, “but which fucker added bigfoot?”

The three heard a gasp come from within the room.

“Jisung, what the fuck,” Changbin said, turning to face his friend who was currently draped over a desk chair. “Bigfoot is nowhere near comparable to werewolves, nevermind  _ vampires. _ ”

“Listen,” Jisung started.

“No.” Changbin interjected. Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Look, I was going with the theme of urban legends and cryptids...”

“Vampires and werewolves are not cryptids and I am offended that you would even consider the notion,” Chan added.

Changbin turned back to Hyunjin and Felix to find them sharing an amused look.

“I’m sorry about them,” he said. “Chan is going on hour-” (he checked his wrist for a nonexistent watch) “-29 without sleep and Jisung is just... like that.”

“Hey, no need to apologize. We interrupted you guys. But I totally agree with the one on the bed. Vampires are  _ way _ too cool to share a poll with bigfoot.” Felix said.

Chan shot Felix some finger guns and laid back down.

“Alright, well, we were just visiting some guys on your floor and saw the poll, so we’ll leave you alone now,” Hyunjin said, elbowing Felix in the arm to get his attention.

“Huh- oh yeah, sorry to bother you guys,” the other boy said. “See you around?”

“Yeah, totally. Have a good night!” Changbin replied, closing the door as the boys retreated down the hall.

Once the door was closed, Jisung and Chan lost their minds laughing. Concerned, Changbin tried to ask them what was going on, but he was only answered with shaking heads and elongated fits of laughter. Eventually, Chan gained enough composure to speak.

“Hey, Jisung, do you believe in love at first sight?” He asked, dissolving into giggles between each word.

Changbin crossed to his bed, retrieved a pillow, and threw it at Chan’s face. He immediately grabbed it, shoved it under his head, and pretended to sleep.

_______________________

After their midnight encounter, Changbin thought he would go back to never seeing Felix and Hyunjin around campus. He had never seen them before that conversation, so why do they keep constantly crossing his path?

“I swear they’re following me,” Changbin said one day at the cafeteria. It was nearly three in the afternoon so all of the good food was gone and all that was on his plate were under-salted fries and a couple of chicken nuggets. He picked up a soggy fry between his thumb and forefinger, squished it, and dropped it back on the plate.

Chan and Jisung sat across from him, wearing matching expressions of confusion.

“Who?” Jisung asked, after a sip of fruit punch.

“Felix and Hyunjin,” Changbin said. “Remember? From the other night?”

“I will never forget a reason you threw a pillow at my face, my friend,” Chan said, a cheeky grin growing on his face, “seeing as they are all cute guys.” He began to count on his fingers. “We have-”

Changbin cut him off before he could begin to list his past crushes. “Message received. But why am I suddenly seeing them  _ everywhere _ ?”

“What do you mean, ‘suddenly?’” Jisung said. “I’ve seen them almost every day for the past couple of weeks.”

Changbin was shocked. “I- you- what? How could I have missed the single most beautiful boy I have ever seen?”

“That may be a bit much.”

“Agreed.”

“Well fuck you two, too.”

Both boys raised their hands in surrender.

“Now that we have established that they are not following you and in fact just happen to go to school here,” Chan said foux-mockingly, earning a slap on the arm from Changbin across the table, “what are you going to do about him being gorgeous?”

“-besides just admiring him from afar this time?” 

Changbin shot dagger eyes at Jisung, who just grinned and winked and response.

“I guess I’ll talk to him,” he grumbled.

“Perfect! Felix is right over there.”

Changbin almost choked on his drink. “He’s what.”

“Right across the cafeteria. Sitting alone.” Chan said.

“Go to him,” Jisung added in a stage whisper.

And go to him Changbin did. Maybe it was the lack of sleep from midterms or just to get his friends to shut the hell up for once, but he grabbed his backpack and made his way over to Felix’s table. He looked up as Changbin approached the table, the look of confusion running across his face almost causing his strides to falter.

Changbin could almost see the gears in Felix’s head turning, working out why this boy was walking toward him, and might as well have heard the ping! when the recognition finally flashed over his features.

“Hi!” Changbin said, “do you mind if...”

“No! No, yeah, totally, be my guest.” Felix motioned toward the seat in front of him. Changbin put down his jacket and backpack and slid into the chair. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, you know,” Changbin said, playing with his hands in his lap, “just attempting to flirt with a boy I met once for four and a half minutes at two in the morning-”

“In that case, I’m interested.” The boy’s face lit up with a grin that took over his whole face. The tips of his ears were flushed a bit pink, which Changbin took to be a good sign.

If Changbin’s company for coffee later that afternoon was any indication, he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! long time no see! sorry for falling off the face of the earth for like 2 months i started college and now im basically typing from my grave. it's fine though. everything's fine.  
> this was going to be a felix's birthday post and then it was going to be a happy comeback post and now it's late for both but also still symbolic of both so. that's where im at.  
> also i wrote m o s t of this at 2am and i swear i didn't mean to make it as crack-y as it came out but i made myself laugh a few times while writing so i hope yall laugh as well.  
> comments and kudos keep me alive! also come visit me on tumblr @ hyunjjins.tumblr.com and/or @ gaymumbling.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
